


Never to Return

by AdmiralOptimus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralOptimus/pseuds/AdmiralOptimus
Summary: I suck at writing summaries, but here goes:A Garrison AU where the Voltron Crew, well, never became Voltron. They never even found the Lions. In a world war torn by the Galra, a group of young cadets "fight" for five spots on a mission past Pluto, never to return to Earth. However, each and every person vying for a seat has secrets, whether that be in their past, their identity, or their motivations for joining the mission.Give it a read, maybe?





	1. Part 1

Lance brushed off the stray pieces of lint from his uniform and ran his fingers through his hair. It was another 15 minutes before his alarm clock even went off, but he’d been up for hours. He’d showered, went over his checklist of supplies in his backpack for the millionth time, done his hair (again), and laced his shoes in three different ways. It was his first day in the Galaxy Garrison, for real. Sure, he’d taken the classes as a kid, he’d played around in the simulator, and he’d taken the exam, but this was for real. It was the gifted program, the one that trained actual astronauts and pilots for the biggest mission yet. He took a deep breath. He’d barely made the cut- Iverson made sure to tell him personally that he was the very last person on the list. Lance closed his eyes. He could not fuck this up. He needed to make this mission. A beeping filled the room, starling Lance. It was his alarm clock, going off at last. He hit snooze and headed for the door as his roommate stirred. 

*

Hunk woke up as his roommate slipped out the door. He was about to fall back asleep when he remembered- it was Garrison day 1. First day of training. Hunk jumped out of bed and got dressed, brushing his sleep drowsily. How was his roommate already awake and gone? Mornings were not Hunk’s thing. In fact, the were probably out to get him. Hunk yawned. It was time to get going. Maybe they’d have something good for breakfast!

*

In the breakfast hall, Lance hurried in, expecting to be the first one in. Keith leaned in the back of the room, finishing a cup of coffee. Lance scowled. Of course Kogane had to one up him. Keith waved. “Morning.” He said. Lance didn't return the gesture. Back in classes, Keith always beat him in the simulator, tests, and was Shiro’s- the recruiter's- favorite. They, decidedly, were rivals. Lance was fuming over the tray of scrambled eggs when Allura walked in. Lance grinned. Lance had liked Allura forever. Not in a romantic way, not at all. Sure, he flirted with her pretty much always, but that was just fun. It’s how he operated. But she was like his sister. His partner in crime. They had become friends ages ago, back when Allura broke a simulator and Lance took the blame. Allura smiled as she meandered over towards him, her long pale pink hair tied up in a bun. 

“Morning, Lance.” She said with a smile. Lance grinned. 

“Morning, Princess.” Allura wasn't really a princess- it was just his nickname for her. She seemed so alarmed the first time he used it, it cracked him up. She elbowed him out of the way and started piling her plate full of eggs. “Hey! I was getting eggs first-” Lance stopped when he saw Keith staring at him. Hmmph. He took the fun out of all of Lance’s “Immature” outbursts. He swept his dark hair back. Stupid mullet. 

Keith had been up since 3 am. He figured he might as well get used to the military style before it was mandatory. He usually woke up around that time, anyways. He never slept that well. He rolled his eyes as Allura and Lance fought over eggs. At least it was some form of entertainment. Lance had grown out his hair a bit, he noticed. It suited him. He took a long drink of coffee. Ugh. His brain needed to shut up. Lance was a potential thing keeping him from getting the mission. A rival that he’d need to defeat to get on the final list. He was distracted from his thoughts when he stood up to get a refill and slammed into Allura, who had her head over her shoulder, teasing Lance. She toppled over, her plate and eggs shattering on the ground. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” Keith said, bending down to pick up the ceramic shards. Pushing the shards aside, he held a hand out to Allura. 

She took it, mid sentence. “Oh it’s okay-” Suddenly, she stared at him, pulling her hand away and standing up by herself. She looked totally disgusted. 

Lance appeared by her side. “What’s up? Did he push you?” He stood partially in front of her. “Did he hurt you?” Keith took a step back. 

Allura spoke hurriedly. “No, no, nothing like that. I’m fine. It was an accident. He didn’t do anything.” She was still staring at him, looking shocked, afraid almost. 

Lance looked at her. “You sure?” He narrowed his eyes at Keith. 

He raised his hands helplessly. “I didn’t hurt your girlfriend, man. I tripped her, it was an accident.” Lance scowled. “Girlfriend? How dare you assume-” 

*

Hunk sighed as he entered the room. Lance and Keith were arguing, per the usual, and eggs steamed on the table next to the coffee dispenser. He rolled his eyes. It looked like someone spilled some food. Keith probably tripped Lance or something. Hunk filled up his plate, and loaded the eggs with the sauce his mom sent. If he was gonna eat, it might as well taste good. He took a seat across from the arguing group. Allura seemed to be trying to drag Lance away from the argument. He was shouting something about “Can’t I stand up for a woman without being romantically involved with her-” Hunk sighed into his eggs. He hoped he didn't get put on a ship with the pair of them. Lance would probably crash just to piss of Keith. 

The remaining cadets filtered in as the argument ended. Hunk saw only one new kid- some short blondish kid with big glasses. There was about a dozen other kids who Hunk had met over the years. He was surprised at how many people were here- these missions usually didn't attract this many people. Not that Hunk could judge. Everyone wanted to be in the Garrison, but nobody wanted missions like these. As Hunk mulled this over, Iverson walked into the room. Immediately, everyone stood at attention. “At Ease!” Shouted Iverson. Hunk sat down again. “Cadets, it’s good to see so many familiar faces. You 20 are the best candidates for the most important mission the Garrison has attempted yet. Mission Kuiper is going to be the farthest reaching mission with human astronauts on board. As you know, it’s an exploratory mission, dedicated to scoping out the known universe, and to finding still living forms of extraterrestrial live beyond the Galra. And, as you know, it’s a one way trip.” A silence fell over the crowd. “This mission is vastly experimental. It is the first mission in Garrison history that is recruiting astronauts aged between 16 to 25. You already know your mission commander- Commander Takashi Shirogane!” 

Cheers erupted among the students as he walked towards Iverson and waved at the gathered students. Everyone knew, and loved, Shiro. He was legendary. Incredible pilot, incredible combat ability. 

Shiro smiled. “Hello, Cadets! Welcome to training and selection for mission Kuiper. By the end of the month, five of you will be selected for this program, and by February, we will launch. It’s time to see how much damage the Galra have inflicted on the galaxy. Now, as you know, you won’t return from this mission. Ever. We will report back to and call earth regularly, but you will spend the rest of your lives on this mission. If any of you want to walk out now, I won’t judge. You will still have a place on other missions here at the garrison.” No one moved. Hunk looked down. It was his responsibility to do this, he knew, but he really did love his family. Shiro continued. “On that cheerful note, finish up your breakfast. It’s time to start compatibility training. Be down at the flight simulator by 6:10.” Shiro headed out the door, and Kogane- Keith- followed. 

The cadets went back to their breakfast. Hunk finished the rest of his eggs and shouted walked towards Lance. “Hey, Roomie! Lance, right?” 

Lance grinned. “Hey? You're.... Hunk?” 

Hunk smiled. “That’s me.” Hunk and Lance never had any classes together specifically, but he’d heard of Lance. Most of his friends were the girls, so yeah, he’d heard of the tall, tragically beautiful cuban pilot before. Hunk opened his mouth to say something, anything, to get to know his new roommate better when the alarm wailed. Training time. 

“See you tonight, Roomie. Maybe you can join Allura and I for dinner.”

*

Down at the sim, Shiro and Keith argued quietly. “Why did you apply for his mission? I specifically told you not to!” 

Keith rolled his eyes. ‘Well, Shiro, maybe talk to me next time before you apply to be the commander of a fucking suicide mission,” 

Shiro cut in. “It’s not a suicide mission. It’s important and you know it-” 

“What would Adam say?” 

“That’s a low blow, Keith-” The first few students came walking in, scoping out seats. “This isn’t over, Keith.” Shiro said, pointedly. “You’re lucky I’m not in charge of cuts for this first two weeks, because if it was up to me, you’d be out right now.” 

Keith walked over to his seat, fuming. Shiro seemed intent on self destruction through the nobelist of ways. Keith, well, he just had nothing to lose. He watched as Allura and Lance wandered in with some big guy- Hudge or something. Keith was distracted, so distracted that he didn't even notice Ryan Kinkade slide into the seat next to him. 

Keith groaned. “Oh my god, out of all the people in the world, you made the list?” 

Ryan grinned. “Yup. I see you have a type,” he said nodding up at Lance, “Tall, dark haired snipers, huh? Who would’ve know how predictable your tastes are.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “First up, Lance isn’t a sniper. Secondly, I don’t like him. I despise him, in fact.” 

Ryan shrugged. “Not a sniper, huh? He had the look. Say what you like. I’m sure you two will get on just fine.” 

Keith groaned. “God, of all my exes-” 

Ryan interrupted. “All your exes? I was under impression that I was the ex.” 

Keith sighed. “Fine. The ex. Why the fuck would you sign up for this idiotic mission? Your mom loves you. And why do you care so much about my love life?” 

Ryan grinned, scooting closer to Keith. “Idiotic mission? That’s harsh coming from you, Mr. Top of the applicant list.” 

Keith groaned. “Leave me alone. Nobody here knows that I’m, you know-” 

“Gay?” Interrupted Ryan, “One sec,” Ryan stood up on his chair. 

Keith went dead pale, realizing what he was going to do. “Ryan, no, I take it back-” 

“MR. KINKADE!” Boomed Shiro’s voice. “Do you need a reminder how to use a chair? Considering how confident you were in your abilities in your interview, I’d hoped that wouldn't be necessary.” The cadets laughed and Ryan sat down. 

Keith mouthed a thank you to Shiro gratefully. He might be pissed at him, but Takashi always had his back. He’d gone one three dates with Ryan- THREE- and now his one and only ex just happened to get one of twenty spots on a mission for five? The universe hated him. He fumed silently as Shiro started to speak. 

*

“Your first assignment is simple. You’ll be paired up with someone with a compatible psych evaluation to your own. Throughout today, you’ll move through a series of challenges. The pair with the most points wins. Ready?” 

A few rows behind Keith, James Griffin put his feet up on the back of Allura’s seat. “I was born ready.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. 

Shiro smiled. “Great enthusiasm, Cadet, though I’m sure Cadet Uhura would appreciate it if you’d take your feet of her chair.” James scowled and removed his feet. Allura sighed internally. She’d never get used to that last name. When the application asked for one, she chose one from the ancient Earth TV show. Her eyes went down the rows of chairs until they settled on the back of Keith’s head. People said that when you looked at your crush, your heart would beat more quickly. Her heart beat, but not from admiration. It was out of hatred. She still felt on her fingertips what she could feel when she touched his arm this morning. What else was he hiding? Reflexively, she glanced down at the glowing screen of her tablet in her lap. Her foundation was still in place. She sighed. Keith wasn’t the only one hiding things. 

“Now, let’s get to it.” Allura snapped back to attention. Shiro pulled up a list of names from the animatronic arm he wore. Shiro hadn’t even told Keith how he’d lost his original arm, or how he got this new one, with tech way more advanced than anything he’d seen before. Shiro didn't tell Keith much now a days- not why he’d taken this insane assignment, nothing about how he came back from the Kerberos mission, or what happened to him when he was captured by the Galra. Since, he’d been different. Shiro started reading the partners. “Uhura- Griffin.” Allura grimaced. They were deemed compatible? Ugh. “Gunderson-Garret” Hunk looked over his shoulder to see the short kid from earlier stand up. So that was Gunderson. “Kogane-” Shiro smirked a little. “McClain.” Lance groaned from the back row. 

“Come On!” He groaned to Allura. “Keith? Really?” 

Allura grimaced. “At least your not with the devil himself.” 

Lance scoffed. 'I wouldn't be so sure."

Shiro continued down the list. “Ryan-Rizavi.” Once he’d gotten through all 20 names, making ten groups total, he pointed to the large simulator in the middle of the room. “Line up, in pairs.” Griffin raised a hand. “Uh, Commander Shirogane, I think you mean that one,” he pointed across the massive room at a smaller simulator, “since the larger ones for three pilots. We’re in pairs.” 

Shiro smiled. “Cadet, I recommend you take your orders. I’m full aware of what simulator I ordered you to line up next to. Ten points from your team.” Allura groaned. “Shhhiitt.” Lance laughed. “Good luck, Princess.” 

Lance walked towards the simulator, standing with Keith behind Allura. She shot him a look, a nasty one, before she resignedly went to stand next to Griffin. He immediately put his arm around her. “If it isn't our space beauty quee-” Allura grabbed his arm, swung it around, and held it in an extremely painful arm lock. Lance would know, she had practiced it on him before. Griffin winced. “Touch me again, partner, and you might just lose the ability to move your arm.” 

Rizavi started clapping. Lance was too busy laughing. Keith smiled. He was still unsure about what happened between them this morning. She seemed so alarmed when he touched her, like he electrocuted her or something. And now, even though they’d barely interacted, she was treating him like a bug. Whatever. He had to deal with McClain for the whole day. Stupid Shiro. He turned to face Lance. “So. McClain.” 

Lance raised an eyebrow. “So. Kogane.” 

Keith tried not to blush. Shit he’s hot. “I hope you can pull your act together today.” Keith said, coldly, turning away so Lance couldn’t see his face. “I don’t want to get kicked off this thing because you decided to treat it like a joke.”

Lance scoffed. “Alright then, your highness.” Shiro started talking again, just before Lance could come up with a decent punchline. Damnit. Stupid Shiro. 

“Alright, Cadets. As Griffin so dutifully noted earlier, you and your pair are in front of the three person cargo vessel simulator. Your first test- you and your partner will run this ship’s mission successfully, just the two of you. Improvise. This test will push your ability to multitask, and will require more than basic talent.”

Keith turned to Lance. “Dibs on pilot,” They both said hurriedly. Lance put out his hand. “Rock Paper Scissors?” Shiro looked at his screen. 

“Kogane-McClain! You’re up first!” Lance and Keith looked at eachother. 

“Shit,” they whispered simultaneously.


	2. Part 2

Keith sat in the pilot seat, Lance behind him. Lance had given in to letting Keith be pilot. In his heart, he knew that Keith was better. It left Lance to cover electrical, radio, and mechanical. The simulation whirred up. He didn't know what that asshole Keith was thinking, but if Lace managed to pull the weight of two crewmembers, maybe he’d impress Shiro enough to make the mission. This was the only mission that really mattered. He didn't want to return to Earth a hero. He wanted out. The simulation started to shake as the screen flickered to life. The surface of Kerberos could be seen. Shiro looked at the screen a little too long. 

“Good luck, Cadets. I’ll send you your mission details as you fly. Wait for orders.” Shiro slammed the heavy metal door shut. Now, the inside of the simulation perfectly resembled a standard Garrison space craft. The moon’s surface glittered ominously. 

Keith straightened out his back. “Making approach to Kerberos. McClain, send a signal on all frequencies on our approach.” Lance did as he was ordered, watching Keith skillfully navigate around space junk towards the glowing moon. Suddenly, a beeping noise started to emit from a box that Lance had no clue how to operate. “Shit.” Keith whispered under his breath. “McClain, our third thruster is out. Repair it.” 

Lance slid across the spacecraft towards the box. Inside, a wire had short-circuited. He sighed in relief. This he could fix. He quickly tied the wire back into place, his thin fingers weaving the copper wires together. “Try turning engine three on now.” He reported. 

With a hum, the engine started up again perfectly. “Great.” Said Keith. “Making approach to lunar module now.” Keith pushed the spacecraft forward, and the final two engines crackled to life. Another alarm started.

Lance looked at his screen, his heart beating. “Three Galra approaching on starboard.” He reported. “Hailing their frequencies.” He cleared his throat and spoke in a clear voice. “This is Lance McClain, aboard the Galaxy Garrison Vessel, er, Nyx. We come from Earth, and we come in Peace. We seek safe passage to our vessel on the surface.” Lance turned to Keith and smiled. “I always did think I had a voice for the radio.” Keith rolled his eyes. 

Suddenly, something slammed into the left side of the ship. A purple laser lit up the side of the ship. “THIS IS LANCE McClain OF EARTH WE COME IN PEACE!” Another force slammed into the side of the vessel. 

“Lance, arm the craft now.” Keith shouted, steering to temporary safety behind an asteroid.

“You got it.” Lance jumped upwards and grabbed the small ladder that lead to the guns. He pulled himself up to where he could see the small target screen. Keith started to pull out from behind the asteroid. “No, not yet!” Shouted Lance. 

“Wait for it..” 

“Wait for what!?” Shouted Keith” “We’re going to be crushed by a-” 

“NOW!” Interrupted Lance. Keith pulled straight up, barely clearing the asteroid. As he did so, Lance shot down towards one of the three ships. It’s wing crumpled as the shot collided perfectly. “Aw yeah!” Cried Lance. A loud beeping noise started from downstairs. “Keith, pull up bow guns!” Shouted Lance as he dropped from the ceiling, landing almost perfectly on the floor of the craft. He darted towards the electrical board. The same wire he’d fixed was loose. He quickly dug through the tool box on the right, patching up the wire. Keith dodged a laser. “ENGINE THREE IS BACK ON!” He looked back towards Keith, climbing back up the hanging ladder. “Well? SHOOT AT THE ALIEN BASTAR-” 

Before Lance could finish a blast from the opposite side shook the ship. He tumbled from the ceiling, where he had one hand on the ladder leading to the guns. He winced as he landed on his ankle. “Aw shit.” 

Keith looked back at him. “Lance, switch.” Lance stood up, shakily. Another blast rocked the ship, causing him to tumble, swearing from the pain. It wasn't that bad, it was just his ankle. If he didn't have to run around so much, he’d play through it. Keith turned back to the controls. “McClain, Switch.” 

Lance scoffed, trying to think of a snarky response. “What's your play, Kogane? You want the glory of taking out the ship-” Keith swerved out of his seat, hauling Lance by the jacket towards the pilot seat. 

“My play,” He said. “Is you not getting hurt. You clearly can’t run around in your state. You’d be useless pulling mechanical and electrical.” 

Lance spun around in the chair. “And shooter. Don’t forget shooter.” Lance reminded him as he started pulling levers. He pulled up hard, flying straight towards a giant asteroid. “On three, you go left, I’ll shoot right, okay?” 

He shouted. “Copy,” said Keith, understanding immediately. Lance pulled towards the asteroid as a laser slammed the rock not five feet away from their left wing. Lance turned the ship, rotating it in a spinning motion, through a small sliver in the rock. As he pulled downwards, away from the rock, Keith slammed on the triggers of the guns. Laser-like shots spun from the gunner’s position on the ship in almost every direction. As Keith did that, Lance slammed on the triggers on the front. The galra ships surrounding the ship exploded. Keith smiled. “Yes!” He shouted. Lance grinned. 

“That’s how we do it, Kogane!” Lance spun the ship make towards the moon. 

“Keith, turn on radio cloaking to avoid future attacks.” Keith nodded, and swung back to the floor. The ship broke through the atmosphere, and Lance pulled in for a perfect landing. The lunar vessel sat not 50 feet in front of them. 

Keith walked to Lance. “Your ankle okay?” He asked. 

Lance smiled. “I’ll live.” 

“Good,” said Keith, “I was worried you’d thrown the mission for us.” 

Lance’s smile dissipated. “Sheesh, close call, Kogane. You almost expressed emotion for a minu-” 

Suddenly the screen blinked red and an alarm wailed. “MISSION FAILED.” 

Lance’s fury turned from Keith to the intercom. “What the hell, Shiro!” The door opened. 

‘Yeah!” Said Keith. “We pulled that off perfectly! How was that a fail?” 

Shiro looked at the two cadets. “You never awaited instruction. In fact, you never even received them. Your mission was to retrieve a hostage, which you would’ve known if you’d waited for, or hailed, the Garrison. Instead, you went in, guns blazing.” In the background, Griffin snickered. “That being said,” Shiro continued, “Great flying. You two make a great team.” Lance crossed his arms. Fucking Kogane. “Uhura-Griffin, you’re up next!” Shiro called.

*

The rest of the day went more smoothly. The following nine groups had all been fed through the simulator while Keith and Lance argued. Hunk and the new kid- Gunderson- had failed when Hunk lost his breakfast, resulting in an engine short circuiting. To Keith’s frustration, Ryan’s team had passed. Show off. Allura and Griffin had just barely passed- Allura managed to pull some diplomacy shit to get their hostage. Keith didn't know how she did it; it was like she was born for it. Most of the others had failed too, but still, Keith couldn't shake off his last failure. It was clearly rigged, he and Lance has worked great together, but still. It was almost lunch. Cadets had gathered back into their seats, talking about their performance and teasing each other. Keith ran his fingers through his hair, watching from the sidelines. He almost regretted not making many friends during his time at the youth training for the Garrison. People seemed to think he was too hostile. Besides, James Griffin hated him, and James was popular. Nobody wanted on his bad side. Keith sighed. Even Lance hated him, and honestly, Keith couldn’t blame him. It wasn't the first time he’d been the outsider of the group. That’s how he’d met Shiro, anyways. He looked back to the floor of the stadium-like room, where Shiro was shutting down the last simulation. He’d changed a lot since Keith had last seen him. Even if you disregarded the arm, he’d gotten, well, bulkier. And he had this big scar across this face. His hair had started to gray, too, even though he was only twenty five. Keith wasn’t surprised; being the only human to have been held hostage by the Galra, and then escape, had to leave its mark. Keith still worried though. He and Shiro were close, and told each other just about everything, until he went missing. Keith knew coming back to a war-torn Earth must’ve been hard, especially with the news he got when he came home.

Keith was lost in thought when Lance walked up. “So, partner. I’ve been told we have to sit together,” he said gloomily, plopping down. 

“Great.” Said Keith. “Just what I need right now. You wanna finish chewing me out now?” 

He said, turning to face the seated cadet. Lance stood up. Keith stepped back instinctively. He wasn't used to people being so close to him. “Fine. Is that your secret?” Lance started. Keith flinched a bit. “You depersonalize everything so that once you fly you kick ass? It’s not always just about the fucking mission, Keith. Sometimes, shockingly, you have to be human too.” Keith tried to look impassive. 

“Okay. Sorry. I do try to place missions over people. It’s called being good at your job. You should try it sometime.” Keith didn’t really know where this anger was coming from. He was frustrated with Shiro, and with the mission and at fucking Ryan, not at Lance, but nevertheless, here was was, shouting at him. 

Lance looked hurt. “All right then. I’ll see you at the next exercise then, partner.” He put as much venom as he could into that last word. “I hope I won’t stand in your way of succeeding.” Lance spun on his heel, walking away. 

Keith went pale, realizing what he said. He darted forward, grabbing Lance’s wrist. “Lance-” he started. Lance whirled around, eyes a little wide. “I’m sorry-” started Keith, but he stopped when he saw the look on Lance’s face. He looked scared, small, not at all the confident boy Keith knew. 

“Keith, let go, okay? Please?” Keith let go, surprised. Lance turned around again, and hurried off. 

Keith looked down at his hands. Was he toxic to everyone he touched or something?


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a shorter chapter. But, here goes!

Lance stood in the bathroom, shuddering slightly. He hadn’t reacted like that in weeks. He took a deep breath. He couldn't get emotional like that, especially not in front of Shiro or Keith. He touched his wrist gingerly and winced. He was lucky that you could only see the purple tinted bruising on the underside of his arm, and that his uniform had long sleeves. He’d been so careful not to use this arm too much during the simulation, but when Keith grabbed it, the burning sensation threw him into two places at once. He almost lost it for a minute there; Keith’s hand on his wrist all too much resembled a different time, like Lance had been chucked through a time machine or something. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. You weren't allowed to apply for missions if you had a current injury that wouldn't heal within a month, so Lance kept his sleeve tucked over his wrist at all times. The bone was broken, and as much as Lance tried to deny it, he knew it was true. He would move it to the right, and upwards, but any force tugging it to the left and he was done for. If the Garrison found out, he was fucked. Thrown off mission consideration so fast it’d make his head spin. It should set itself though, right? Lance winced again as he rolled down his sleeve. It was time to head back. Lance walked out the bathroom and down the long cold pathway. Shiro’s voice started to crackle over the loudspeakers. “All Cadets, report back to the simulation room immediately.” Lance picked up the pace. He was not looking forward to facing Keith after his little meltdown. Mullet would probably have all kinds of things to say. 

*

Hunk watched Lance storm back into the room, sliding behind Keith without a word. He sighed. Apparently their feud was far from over. He’d had fun with the new kid- Pidge- so far though. He was geeky, for sure, but he knew his stuff. Plus, he liked talking mechanics with Hunk. Though Hunk’s one true love was cooking, he loved figuring out how stuff worked, how it fit together. It’s why he made the Garrison cut- he was a great with machinery. The only issue was the, er, nausea. People seemed to assume that Hunk was stupid, just along for the ride at Garrison. Hunk wasn't. He passed the written exam with flying colors. He just wasn't a show off, like Griffin, or loudly confident, like Lance. He didn't really care for the adventure of the expeditions that drew in so many cadets. He wanted to explore new worlds, yes, but really, he wanted to work on something and have it go well. Know how a machine functioned down to every last bit. Get that feeling that your contribution matters, that what you're doing really does help people. It was cheesy, but true. 

*

Sitting just a seat away from Hunk, Pidge was sweating anxiously. Did the disguise work? Was Iverson going to throw open the doors, drag her forward, and proclaim her a traitor? She ran her hands over the now short-cropped hair on the back of her neck. The unfamiliarity of it still surprised her. She’d only cut it a few weeks ago, buzzing the back until the nape of her neck had only a stubble. She’d left the front, sweeping it back with gel. She actually kind of loved the look; she felt like a stereotypical lesbian. Now all she needed was some flannel. But, her cover at the Garrison wasn’t a trendy butch lesbian but a boy. She sighed. At least being a boy took very little acting. Her voice was high, but people seemed to just assume she hadn't fully traveled the roads of puberty quite yet. Hunk called her dude, that felt a little weird, but it’d be fine. Her fake background as Pidge Gunderson seemed to check out. She liked the name Pidge more than her real name, Katie, anyways. Maybe she’d stick with it. She wiped her forehead. Despite the lack of acting required, Pidge was still certain that someone was gonna declare her true identity. She’d tried to apply to the Garrison as Katie Holt far too many times, but each time she’d been rejected. Apparently, Iverson thought she was too close to this. Bull. Shit. Pidge tried not the glare at Shiro as he prepared for an announcement. He’d come back. Why hadn't her family? She hadn't talked about it much at all. I mean, who would she talk to about it in the first place? All those months ago, actually, 10 months and 17 days from this point, the Kerberos mission had ended in a failure. All 3 astronauts missing. But when Shiro came back, and the Galra swung at Earth in full force, well, Pidge kept hoping for her brother and father. If Shiro had made it, why couldn’t her family? Pidge leaned back into her seat. They didn’t have to worry anymore. She was coming for them. 

*

“Cadets, it’s time for a new training program.” Announced Shiro. He was holding two small white gun-like objects in his hands.

“We’re using a new tech- alien tech actually. It’s not your typical galra coding, we’re actually not exactly sure who, er, made it.” He glanced over to Iverson, who’d appeared on the edge of the floor. “It’s designed to test your combat compatibility with your partner, and your ability to handle yourself in a combat situation. But, we’ve modified it to suit our training systems. You and your partner will be fighting a robotic enemy. Once you’ve defeated one, you take on another, ending with five bots. For each level you pass, you get ten points. If you defeat five, well, extra points and hats off to you. You get these,” Shiro held up the two guns, “which will only give you a bruise if you get hit by a laser. Let’s hope after years of training you're a little past that, though.” The Cadets chuckled. “But, if you get knocked down, you and your partner are out. Understand?” 

The Cadets nodded. “Great,” said Shiro. “Let’s switch up the order. Ryan-Rizavi, your first. Good luck.” 

He handed them both a gun. The two high fived and nodded solemnly at Shiro, walking onto the large empty space around the simulation. As soon as they entered, a pale circle lit up around them, about 50 feet in diameter. A white robot dropped appeared to crawl up from under a hexagonal floor pattern. The pair stood back to back, ready. Keith stopped watching, noticing Lance sitting on the edge of the seating area, alone. He should probably go apologize for earlier. He wandered over. “Hey,” he said. “Look, man, I’m sorry for earlier.” 

Lance groaned. “Why do you gotta go being all nice and stuff now? Seriously, I’m trying to hate you. Stop being all nice and apologizing. We’re rivals, remember? Neck to neck.” 

Keith laughed. “So, we’re cool?”  
Lance shrugged. “Sure.”  
It was quiet, except for Ryan’s grunt as the robot hit him off his feet with a giant stick. 

“Look, I do take it seriously. The Garrison, the mission, all that.” Said Lance. “Yes, I’m a goofball. It’s my nature. Also very handsome, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.” Lance joked. Keith laughed, but his heart pounded just a bit, because he had. “But really,” started Lance, “I care. I work hard. Hell, I even work out to stay in shape for space. People always assume that I’m just along for the ride, but I really do care.” 

Keith nodded. “I saw that in the sim today. You really it your all, and hey, we kicked ass.” Lance laughed. 

“That we did.” It fell silent again, but it wasn't awkward this time. It felt comfortable. “How long till Rizavi gets hit, do you reckon?” 

Keith cocked his head. “Hmmm. I’m gonna go with,” he pulled up his sleeve to check his watch. “13 seconds?” 

Lance laughed. “You have a watch? Man, what is this, 2018?” Keith rolled his eyes. “It was my grandpas. I kinda like it. Plus, I’m gonna try and add some time-tracking element in space. You know, adjust it to have Earth time and time for whatever planet we’re on or flying by.” Lance nodded, and when he was just about to speak, a loud grunt could be heard from the training circle, followed by a robotic voice saying TRAINING OVER. 

“Damn, Kogane. Looks like you were right about the 13 seconds.” 

Keith smiled. “Believe it or not, it was a random guess. In fact,” he dropped his voice to a whisper, “I just wanted to show off my watch.” 

Lance laughed. “I knew it! Who would’ve known Mr. Super Pilot Mullet here was so fashion focused.” 

Shiro shouted off the next name from his arm-tablet. “McClain, Kogane! You guys are up!” Keith stood up. 

“Shall we?” He said, smirking a bit.

Lance grinned. “We Shall.” 

The rest of the day went by remarkably quickly. Keith ate lunch with Allura, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance. Hunk kept talking about how much better the days meatloaf-like-substance would be if he was running the kitchen. “These don’t get the right to be called mashed potatoes,” he announced. “Maybe waterdown flour. I think that’d be more suitable.” Keith had actually laughed when Allura was complaining about Griffin. The thought that these were his competitors for the mission, well, didn't seem so terrible anymore. He’d rather have anyone at this table on that eternal mission over Griffin, or Ryan, or even Rizavi. When he looked up, Shiro waved him over. For a minute, he didn’t want to get up, to leave his tablemates. But then the other part to what he thought of earlier sunk in. These were his competitors. They were out for the same thing he was. He couldn’t trust them. He remembered how he felt about Lance just this morning in the cafeteria. They were rivals. No amount of joking around could change that. Keith stood up. “Sorry, gotta go. I’ll see you around.” He walked over to Shiro. 

“What’s up?” He said. Shiro smiled. “It’s good to see you making friends.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Can it, Takashi. Why did you call me over?”

Shiro raised his eyebrows. “Woah, you might wanna reign in the passive aggressiveness there. I just wanted to talk. Like we used to.” 

Keith knew Shiro was right. He was being unfairly aggressive. But something instead of him felt tense, like this knot of anger, twisting his insides, making him wanna clench his fists together. He had no clue where this anger was coming from. It always surprised him, how quickly he could get angry. It scared him too. It was like two sides of him were clashing. Trying not to deal with this now, he snapped to Shiro. “Meet on the roof tonight, okay?” Shiro nodded, looking a little concerned. 

Keith stalked off towards his dorm, down the long tiled hallway. He unblocked his door quickly. He didn't have a roomate- there was 13 guys, 7 girls, so there was one empty dorm. He was lucky to have gotten it. He opened his bag. Inside lay a long knife, a blade about 10 inches long. It seemed galra in style, but it had a sharp, elegant design that always eluded the cruder alien weapons. A small purple symbol glowed from the handle. As soon as he touched it, he felt calmed. It was like that twisting and turning ball of rage inside of him had found an antidote. Keith sighed. Since he’d started again at the garrison, he’d felt more and more stressed. These feelings of anger kept occuring, and he had no clue why.


End file.
